Instinct
by Teyashi
Summary: All she had to do was eliminate her most hated foe.Easy, right? But what does she really want? Rated for Language, Death and Other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Indecisive**_

Teyashi: Mix two parts insomnia, one part anime and add Linkin Park to taste and this is the result. But now…

Tayuya: That asshole Teyashi doesn't own Naruto or Linkin Park, and this isn't a song fic you jackasses!

……………………………………………………………………………..

It was simple.

All Tayuya had to do to stop that incessant voice in her head was to silence the subject of it.

The trees hadn't killed her, but rather a well set up clone. Hiding beneath the tree those two fucktards were standing on allowed her a chance to consider her next move. She figured modesty was the hallmark of genius and decided to finish off her targets when all truly good ninjas do, when they are asleep. The sand bitch was easy, apparently she never heard of window locks or body guards. Assassination by kunai to a member of an important family was normal to ninjas and used nothing that would point to any member of the "Deceased" Sound Squad, so the asshole next in line would never see it coming.

His family owned much land and many deer, so Tayuya could approach without having to enter the city and risk detection. It was so perfect it was unreal. She took extra precaution now. If it's too good to be real, it probably is.

The night sky was clear and the air had a faint sent of the falling sakura blossoms. A light breeze skimmed the shrubs and grass. Deer slept soundly and all seemed at peace. Seemed. Among the shrubs crouched a figure bent on revenge. Tayuya finally found the house. "Soon, you damn bastard. Soon I finally finish this," she muttered. It was a simple house. Two story, very plain. 'His clan must not be very important.' Utilizing her chakra, she transferred some to her hands and feet, climbing the side of the house, just like last time. When she reached the second story she checked the window. Unlocked.

Again.

Now Tayuya was really on guard. This was getting way to easy. She climbed in the window, as silent as possible and walked to the edge of the bed. He had his hair down and was sleeping soundly. Shikamaru Nara. The so called 'Greatest Tactician of the Leaf Village' was about to be killed in his sleep because the idiot was too lazy to lock a window. But before she could strike and could end the most embarrassing chapter of her life, something began to edge its way into her mind. She hated when this happed. Her instinct wanted to take over and she didn't exactly know what they wanted. Every other time she allowed them full control the result was messy.

She took a quick look at the man before her. Yes, she wanted messy and painful, but she didn't want to be discovered. If she was there was a chance he might be saved. Add to that the chance it was already a set up and things didn't look good. But, she wanted him to have as much pain as possible, and if he survives, that means she can just do it again later. So, she let her instinct run wild and sat back to watch.

Tayuya set down the kunai on the night stand,

leaned down,

took his head in her left hand,

his neck in her right,

and kissed him.

I don't mean the light, barely touched, sorry-I-leaned-in-to-much kinda thing. I mean the aggressive, dominant, I-want-sex-on-the-floor-right-now type thing. After about thirty seconds of this one sided make-out session, Tayuya jumped out the window and ran off down the clearing. It was at about twenty feet from the house Tayuya's brain got back in the driver's seat. Now she was totally confused. 'What in the hell did I just do?!?!?!'

Back in his room Shikamaru sat up and looked at the departing figure through his now open window. "Well, that was unexpected." Shika then decided, as she had arrived and done what she wanted to do apparently, he would stop faking and actually sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………

Teyashi: Ladies and gentlemen, this is what happens when Silent Hill 4 fails to occupy my time. So, here's Mr. Smily.

(--)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Replacement**_

Teyashi: Welcome back. I put my other story on hiatus so I can work on a smaller scale for now. It will restart in the summer. But now…

Shikamaru: Teya-san doesn't own Naruto.

…………………………………………………………………………….

It was the next day and after a long sleep inside a bush that Tayuya began to curse her subconscious. Not only did it provide dreams she'd rather not mention but she had figured out the true plan she'd never been let in on. Killing the Kazekage's sister wasn't just revenge…

It was eliminating the competition.

After this she decided to replay last night to figure out where she went wrong. The most disturbing part wasn't the fact she kissed him but, and it was hard for her to admit, she enjoyed it. Mind you, it wasn't her first kiss. Hell, back in the S.O., sex was just another physical need like eating or sleeping. Ukon always came in handy then. The funny part was that Sakon, Kidomaru, Jiribo, Kabuto, and Orochimaru all had no idea what had gone on.

All of that aside, she needed something to do now that revenge was done. She snuck into the city with as much stealth as a Shinobi could muster. The streets buzzed with activity as she darted down alleyways and ducked through crowds. She soon reached an alleyway not far from the Hokage's office. Tayuya lifted up the manhole and jumped in. The sewer was dank and dark, but a narrow concrete walkway allowed people to travel without stepping in sewage. Tayuya ran along this until she reached a small ladder heading upwards.

At the top, Tayuya reached another manhole. Going through, she arrived in the fire tower boiler room. Looking around she found it to be unguarded. Perfect. Looking around, she found a screwdriver. Tayuya climbed the side wall until she reached an air duct. Unscrewing the opening, she climbed in and replaced the panel, but left it unscrewed for quick exit. She crawled up the duct until she reached the upper floors. Soon, she was directly above the Hokage's office. Hiding all chakra, she listened in.

_Tsunade's P.O.V._

Paper work. Whoever invented paperwork had better watch out, because as soon as I die, I'm going to beat the bitch to death. Shizune walking in? Apparently someone is going to finally give me an excuse to not do this slow death torture. "What is it Shizune?" I asked.

"The council needs to talk to you about what to do now that Sasuke is in the Sound Village." Shizune responded.

"Alright," I said, grabbing a bottle of sake from my stash drawer, "Whatever they have to say had better be more entertaining than paperwork." And then we left for the council chambers.

_Un-P.O.V.ed_

After the Hokage and her assistant left, Tayuya unscrewed the vent opening there and dropped into the room. Quickly darting behind the desk, she opened the drawer she saw the blond take the bottle out of. 'Holy shit,' Tayuya thought, 'For a blond, dumbshit whore she has good taste in drinks.' She pulled a bottle of sake out of the drawer, pocketed it and ran to the file cabinet. Flipping through one drawer, she grabbed a random file. Apparently these files had way too much data on each and every Leaf Nin. Putting it back, she continued to search. Soon she came upon that duckbutt headed jerkoff's folder. If it wasn't for his eyes, none of this would have happened. Quickly looking through, she saw something that shocked her to no end.

'It had been a setup. The whole thing. Sending him the message, his cooperation, the squad following, Kimi's success in getting him to that pedophile, all of it. It was all a plan to kill off the S.O. and get an agent into the Sound Village. The only ones informed of this were the Hokage, the Council, and that Uchiha bitch. Damn, they're crafty. All the more reason to finish this and move on to the fun part.' Tayuya thought.

She opened many folder and looker through countless drawers until she found it. A Leaf Nin that was the spitting image of her. She quickly memorized the address and put the folder back. She suddenly heard footsteps heading toward the room. 'Shit, they're back already!' She jumped on the desk, leaped onto the wall, climbed up to the air duct and climbed in. The Hokage and her assistant walked in just as Tayuya was making her escape through the ducts. Dropping into the boiler room she jumped into the sewers, ran along the walkway, climbed quickly up a ladder, and emerged on the streets where he went down earlier.

Step one, completed. Now, it was time for Step two. It was now the dead of night, she had spent more time in that office than she intended. However, darkness helped in this part. She bolted quickly down boulevard and lane until she found her way to the address she memorized. Using her new preferred method of entry, the unlocked window, Tayuya snuck into the house.

_P.O.V. of Ranmaru Hattori_

Another day, more time wasted. I have a major case of constant depression. This combined with me being too much of a wuss for suicide gives me a very depressed outlook. "Sometimes I wish I was dead."

"Wish Granted!"

_Un-P.O.V.ed_

Snapping the neck of that weak kunoichi was no problem for Tayuya. She literally asked for it. Then she stripped the corpse of cloths. Better to have a full wardrobe when you move in to a new house. All but the underwear. Tayuya preferred going commando. She threw the corpse into a trash bag and took a quick tour of her new home. Very quaint, but she would see more later. Now, she wanted to sleep in a bed for the first time since…ever. Plus, tomorrow begins Step three.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Teyashi: New record time for update, less than 24 hours! It will get better believe me. But now, Mr. Smiley

(--)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Viper á la king**_

Teyashi: So far, so good. For this story, I will now have a vote from my loyal fans: Lemon or no? (For those who don't know, a 'lemon' is a graphic description of sex.) There will be lime regardless. (Lime: Graphic making out.) Vote via review and polls open…now. But let's keep this Rollin'.

Tsunade: Teyashi-san does not own Naruto.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Shikamaru's day had been as normal as ever, with plenty of naps. His evening, however, just took a turn for the odd. He had been called to the Hokage's office about 'an important matter that could not be disclosed in public.' And to think all he thought he'd be doing this evening was playing Go at the local sake house. As he went in he was ushered directly to the Hokage's office by two Anbu guards. 'Whoa, this must be really big.'

As he walked in, he noticed nothing looked askew for a ground-breaking announcement. It was as if the Hokage was purposely trying to avoid moving anything. "Ah, Shikamaru, you arrived." Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama, why did you call me here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Earlier today I had a meeting with the council. Upon returning, I saw that my sake drawer was a bottle short. Then I noticed the vent cover was unscrewed. This leads me to believe someone broke in while I was away. I called you here as you have the proper detail-orientated mindset to figure out just why someone would break in, steal sake, and leave without taking anything else." Tsunade responded.

"That's it? They took nothing else?"

"No, just one bottle of sake."

Shikamaru then began to search the Hokage's office back to front and upside down. After about an hour or so, he started to flick through the files. "Some of these files are backwards. Obviously however broke in wanted info, not items. You sake was just consolation. The only files touched seem to be jounin and chunin. No genin, anbu, or anything else." Now things made less sense. 'Why would someone look up those groups? They're not that important and… wait, what's this?' He had come upon Ranmaru Hattori's file. 'On anti-depressants, sounds like a bundle of laughs. Oddly, she looks just like… I have a sudden feeling Ranmaru won't be so depressed anymore.'

He figured he should look through more files than jump to likely conclusions. 'That's all of the Chunin, now jounin. Only one backwards folder here.' He pulled it out and said "Apparently our intruder only wanted to know about this jounin," Shikamaru said opening the file.

"Wait, Shikamaru…" Tsunade started.

"This has to be some kind of serious organization error," Shika said in disbelief, "Sasuke was a genin, not a jounin, when he left." He flipped one paper more and stood agape.

Shika calmly pulled out a paper from the folder, set the folder down on the desk and walked up to the Hokage. "What…in the hell…is this?" Shika asked, gritting his teeth. He showed Tsunade the paper, it was marked 'Operation: Snake Eater.'

"Shikamaru, it was out of my hands. I had to adhere to the council's wishes. I didn't want you to find out this way." Tsunade confessed.

"They all almost died. All of them. Because you let a council of old men dice with everyone's lives with no experience in the battlefield or of tactics at all." Shikamaru said bitterly.

"Shikamaru…"

"One last thing. Did Sasuke agree to this or was he forced?"

"He was willing and he volunteered."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I'm not mad at you. I just need time to think." Then Shikamaru left for home. It had been suddenly a long day and he was quite tired.

_The Next Day_

Dreams are funny things. You can get valuable information from the most nonsensical dreams. For example, you could realize that you killed someone because they stood a chance of taking your man, like Tayuya found out while sleeping in a bush. This morning, however, Tayuya woke up refreshed, comfortable, and not as embarrassed about having dreams of riding a certain chunin like a bucking bronco.

As she woke up Tayuya went down stairs to eat breakfast. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out the bottle of sake from the fire tower raid. "Well, it's three o'clock somewhere," and chugged the whole thing. When she got to the bathroom to freshen up, she took inventory of the medicine cabinet. 'Meds: Trash, Razor blades: Trash, Used tooth brush: Trash…' and it was with that thought when she noticed she hadn't showered in over three weeks. Now, Tayuya isn't overly sensitive when cleanliness is concerned, but almost a month is still far too long in her book.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was not so relaxed. He was woken up at the ungodly hour of eight o'clock (Ungodly in his book.) Apparently he had a mission.

………………………………………………………………………………

Teyashi: Sorry for lack of ShikaTayu so far but they will meet very soon. But now, Mr. Smiley.

(--)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Unprettier_**

**Teyashi: And I'm back. The score right now is…**

**Yes: 5**

**No: 0**

**…so continue to vote. You can vote once per chapter. The first person who can guess the link between the story and the title gets their vote for the chapter counted triple! Here's your additional clue: Tigers Never Apply. As for the "Bucking Bronco," comment last chapter, that's sexual innuendo. (Look in reviews for reason.) But now…**

**Sasuke: Teyashi doesn't own Naruto. If he did, this wouldn't just be fan fiction.**

**…………………………………………………………………………….**

_In the Hokage's office, Kiba P.O.V._

Me and Shikamaru were standing in the Hokage's office, waiting for our third member to our group for the mission. Three is way too much. With Shika's brain and my strength and speed, anything extra is just that: extra. Apparently, arriving early was my big mistake. Then she walked in. Hot damn! I'd expected some mousy girl but this Ranmaru had that 'I know you're staring, but if you are when I get to you, I'll slap the taste out of your mouth' air about her. Time for the checklist. Nice chest: Check, Hourglass figure: Check, Broad hips: Check, Long legs: Check…

_Un P.O.V.ed_

As Tayuya walked up near Kiba, she smacked him forward to face the Hokage. 'Strong right arm: Check.' Tsunade took one quick look over the squad. 'This'll end up weird.' "Anyway, we've had reports of Sound activity in the east forest of the village. Your job is to figure out what it is and eliminate all Sound forces you encounter. Is that clear?" Tsunade said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They responded in unison."

"Alright, dismissed."

As they walked off, Kiba lagged behind a bit. 'Perfect ass: Double check.'

_At the Village Gates_

Shikamaru and Kiba were there waiting for Tayuya A.K.A. Ranmaru. "Hey, Shika. What do you think of that Ranmaru girl?" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dude, you would have to be blind and stupid not to see that she's hot!"

"Kiba, get you mind on the mission and out of her pants. She's still of higher rank than you."

"Why am I on a mission with two chunin anyway?"

"Maybe to see if you can keep up. This could be a big promotion opportunity."

"Alright ladies, let's get moving," Tayuya said as she walked up. With this, the team left for the east forest.

_Some where between Point A and Point B_

They had been walking for about three and a half hours and were still only about halfway there. "Alright," Tayuya, sorry, Ranmaru started, "just how fucking big is this piece of shit?"

'Colorful vocabulary: Check' Kiba thought.

"Don't ask me but we have more important things to worry about." Shikamaru stated.

"What, dog hair from the mutt here?" Tayuya asked.

"Aw, you know you just want to cuddle up with me." Kiba said, smirking.

"No, I mean the Sound nin approaching from our left," Shikamaru corrected just before Tayuya began to beat the holy high hell out of Kiba. Now, she had something better to beat up.

Sound ninja poured out of the thicket like hornets from a dislodged hive and the fastest one out of the gate got a left hook from Tayuya as a reward. "Gatsuga!" Kiba cried as he and Akamaru spun at about F-3 speeds and cut a swath through the Sound Nin. Shikamaru, even with all his vaunted genius, just took out two kunai and started slashing. So this is how the battle continued for a while, Kiba clawing on all fours, Tayuya beating down, and Shikamaru cutting thoughts out as he had no time to think of something with more finesse.

Our favorite red-headed spitfire had just superkicked an enemy's teeth through the back of his head when she noticed one of them trying to sneak up on Shikamaru. She grabbed over his arms at his wrists, pivoted a full 180 (Leaving her facing up and him facing down between her shoulder blades), and dropped onto her back. Standing up, she saw the assailants begin to flee. "Yeah, you better run you stupid bitches!" Tayuya shouted after them, giving them a double flip-off.

'Proper attitude about opponents: Check,' Kiba thought.

"Well, lets move a bit further downwind of all of this and make camp. That battle lasted about an hour." Shikamaru said.

_Not far but still far enough downwind_

Kiba was sitting near the fire when Tayuya walked up. "I found a waterfall nearby, so I'm going to and wash the gore off. If I see you anywhere near there I will find a large tree and beat you with it alright?"

"Alright, I'll remain unseen." Kiba remarked, smirking. Tayuya then gave him a kick to the face that knocked him flat.

"Asshole." She remarked as she left.

It was about twenty seconds later when Shikamaru walked up. "All of the survivors already left so no interrogation tonight. Where's Ranmaru?" Shika asked.

"Oh she went for more firewood, but told me to tell you about the nearby waterfall so you could clean up. It's that way." Kiba stated, pointing in the direction Tayuya left.

"Thanks man." And with that Shikamaru set out.

'Sorry bud, but I've gotta make sure she falls for me and not you. Nothing personal.' Kiba thought.

_At the conveniently placed waterfall_

Tayuya had just stripped down and was about to slip into the water when she heard a rustling behind her. "Kiba what did I tell you about the tree," Tayuya started but stopped as she turned around to see Shikamaru, and him totally unfazed by the fact she was totally nude. 'Alright, peeping is one thing but see this and being unfazed is crossing the line.'

"Sorry to intrude, Kiba said you were getting fire wood. I'll come back later." Shika said sounding bored. Now Tayuya figured she'd have some fun. She gripped Shika in a chokehold without choking him. "Why did you come here?" She asked him.

'And I thought there'd be no interrogation today.' Shika thought, "To wash off the gore."

"Well then, clean up!" Tayuya shouted as she chucked Shika into the water. She smirked as she stepped in to the water and sat along the rocky edge. After previous embarrassment, she got one up on him. Then she looked at him only to realize he had left the water and was stripping down himself and putting his now soaked cloths on a rock. He than walked into the water and sat about a foot and a half away from Tayuya. The odd part was that only Tayuya was uncomfortable with the fact that they were both that close and naked.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Teyashi: First: No, voting does not end next chapter. No sex for them yet. Secondly, I have another clue for the 'Guess the Title Link' competition. It is Too Numerous Associates. But now, Mr. Smiley…

(--)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Not Like That**_

Teyashi: Votes now stand at: Yes: 8 No: 0, so next chapter will be as citrus as I can get it. For those who don't want to read that, the lemon has nothing that you guys can't skip.

Kiba: Teyashi does not own Naruto. If he did, I would be less two-dimensional.

……………………………………………………………………………

We last left our dysfunctional duo bathing together, and this incident isn't nearly as comfortable as the sentence makes it sound. Being only one foot away from the nude Nara, Tayuya continually glanced at him to ensure he didn't try anything funny. After fifteen minutes of this awkward truce, Shikamaru began to smirk.

"Just what are you smileing about, you fucking pineapple-head?!" Tayuya shouted at him.

"I find it cute how you've been glancing at me for the last fifteen minutes." Shika replied.

"What the hell are you talking about, shit-face?!"

"Oh, so you're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed about anything!"

"Then why won't you admit to the nervous glances?"

"I'm not nervous!!"

"Oh, so you liked what you saw?"

"That's it! You're dead!!!" Tayuya screamed as she tackled him. The resulting looked like the beginning of a wrestling match. Two minutes later, Shika and Tayuya were submerged to all but their heads and Shika had Tayuya in a sleeper hold.

"Whoa!" At this both Shika and Tayu looked to see Kiba staring at them from the bank side, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your fun. I'll just leave." This is when Tayuya calmly removed Shika's arm from around her neck, climbed onto the shore, wrapped her towel about herself, and followed Kiba. "Hey, baby, that look suits you." Kiba said, oblivious to the impending doom.

Those viewing the forest from a high vantage point swore they saw a full grown tree rise about 5 and a half to six feet up and then fall down with a resounding crunch. Their friends would later insist that those guys were off their rockers and needed psychiatric help.

Tayuya walked back with a smile on her face as she decided to get dressed and get back to camp. Shika was already dressed and walking back.

_At Camp_

"What happened? All I remember is setting up camp and then everything blurs." Kiba stated clutching his head.

"You fell asleep." Tayuya said. Shikamaru gave Kiba a look that said 'Just accept that answer.'

"Well, I'm going to get a little more sleep. I feel like I was using a rock as a pillow," Kiba stated as he climbed into his tent for a nap, "To make up for it, I'll take second watch."

"Well, I'll make us something to eat," Shika said.

"You? Cook?!" Tayuya said, in shock.

"I can, I just don't like to. If I asked you to, however, I wouldn't live to take my shift."

"True. In exchange, you get third watch."

"Deal."

_One uneventful night later_

Shikamaru watched the sun rise knowing full well the peace that was about the air was going to be broken soon by his loud-mouthed team mates. Kiba crawled out of his tent with a yawn. 'And so it begins again.' Shika thought.

"Yo, Shikamaru. Do you mind waking up Ranmaru?" Kiba asked.

"Why me?" Shika rebutled.

"I had a nightmare last night about Ranmaru beating me with a whole tree! I have a gut feeling that if I'm seen anywhere near her tent, it'll go from nightmare to premonition!"

"Alright, alright. For a tough guy, you sure can be a wimp."

"I'm not afraid of many things, Shika. Ranmaru is one and the other is that flute wielding girl from the Sound 4." Stated Kiba, ignorant to his own redundancy.

And so Shikamaru went to wake up Tayuya. As he neared the tent, he heard noises from within. To be safe, Shika peeked into the tent. He saw Tayuya's sleeping form, hands clutching her groin, moaning Shikamaru's name. Shika closed the tent flaps quickly. "Ranmaru, get up. We have more ground to cover." He called out.

"Alright, I'm up. No need to shout, Fruit-face," Tayuya said as she climbed out of her tent, "So, where to today dog-breath? We should be close."

"When I tell you this, you're both going to start swearing," Kiba said almost laughing.

"Why do I think this news will bring about abject and pointless violence from me to you?" Tayuya asked.

"Because we've been sleeping on the spot we were supposed to investigate." Kiba said, and then promptly broke out laughing.

"Aw, hell no!" Shika exclaimed.

_At the Hokage's office, several hours later._

"So, Hokage-sama, after an extensive investigation of the marked area, nothing was found. It is to be assumed that this was a set-up for an ambush that backfired on them." Shikamaru explained.

"Alright, you're all dismissed I'll call you if more information is need," The Hokage said.

"I don't know about you two ladies, but I need a drink," Tayuya said as they left the Fire Tower.

"I'm game," Shika said.

"I know a good bar," Kiba added, 'That's right, a few drinks and you're all mine Ranmaru.'

_At the __'Tenuki's Barrel'_

The Barrel, as it is know, looks like most bars on the outside apart from the sign showing a cute little raccoon poking its head out of a large barrel of some kind of alcoholic drink. On the inside the place was dimly lit in all but two distinct areas. The actual bar area had enough light enough for the barman to see the labels on the bottles. The corners, however, were dark enough for the seedy drug deals, prostitutes, and undercover police looking for both of the latter to occur without spoiling the drunken experience for the rest of them.

As the trio walked in, they made a bee line for the bar to get in the first orders. "Vodka cocktail, and one Bond joke and you'll have to mix drinks blind," Tayuya stated.

"Sake," Shika ordered.

"One bottle of rum," Kiba asked.

"Yo Ho Ho," Tayuya joked.

"I get it, pirates and rum, no need to point it out Ranmaru."

"No, I was just properly addressing you,"

"What the…"

"Don't start making a scene until I'm too drunk to care, guys," Shika said as he unzipped his chunin vest and grabbed a table.

We rejoin them at about 7 to 8 o' clock. Kiba is at that point where you know that if you have one more drink you will cross the line from tipsy to drunk and thusly gets another drink. Tayuya has been drinking like a fish for the past two hours and is now drunk, draped across Shikamaru, stroking his chest and kissing his neck. Shikamaru, mostly sober, is confused. "Alright Ranmaru, I think you had enough. Lets get you home." Shika said, picking her up in his arms (Figuring she can't walk in her advanced drunken state.)

"Oh, very direct aren't we. So where to, your place or mine?" Tayuya said.

"How about you go to your place and I go to mine?"

"That's a problem. I can't remember where I live right now,"

"Alright, you stay the night at my place."

"Perfect," Tayuya purred as she started at his neck again.

'Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?' Shika thought.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Teyashi: Wooo!! Finally done. But up next, it's lemon time so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Advantage

_**Advantage**_

Teyashi: I know it took a long time and I was audacious enough to make two whole stories before updating but lemon writing is tougher than it looks! Try it, I bet you won't. As for NotSoAnonymous, pick a fucking side! Are you Pro-lemon or Anti-lemon? You can't have both! Rant aside, enjoy.

(Warning: The following contains scenes of an explicit sexual nature. If this offends you, please skip ahead to the next chapter. If you continue to read anyway, just remember that I fucking called it. For those under the age of 18, don't let you parents see this. That is your funeral.)

/

_Outside of Some Modest Apartments_

Shikamaru with Tayuya in tow had just arrived at his apartment when he was faced with a dilemma. He needed to get into his locked door, his keys were in his pocket, but his hands were full holding Tayuya. "Ranmaru, I'm going to need you to get my keys out of my pocket and open the door," Shikamaru said.

"Alright, no problem," Tayuya said and then reached into his pocket and grabbed at the first thing she found in there. By chance it was his keys. She then opened the door and whispered into his ear, "I hope you won't try to take advantage of me tonight. Or do I?"

"Ranmaru, it would be too much of a hassle to do that."

"Even now?"

"It's not now that's the problem. Tomorrow you would painfully kill me and that's the issue." Shika said as he walked into his living room, closed the door, and walked to his bed room. "You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch …Tayuya," Shika continued, ending with a smirk.

"You asshole," Tayuya said smileing, "You knew the whole time, that's no fun."

"Come on, Ranmaru looked just like you and abruptly takes on your personality? On top of that, when you messed around in the files you left clear details on which ones you messed with. But beyond all of that, you're still wearing your trademark hat."

Tayuya looked up to see that she was still wearing her hat. It had become so ingrained to wear it that it never registered as an issue. As they rounded into Shikamaru's room, Tayuya asked, "If all of this was so obvious, why are you the only one to notice? Have I been on your mind all this time?"

"No, I'm just the only one to remember details and events." Shikamaru said, rounding in front of his bed.

"Really," Tayuya asked, glint in her eye, "Do you remember this?" She grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss much like the one she gave him back when she first arrived in the village. She pressed her lips as close to his as possible and probed his mouth with her tongue. He then opened his mouth slightly and let their tongues intermingle and dance together. Shika turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Tayuya then, as suddenly as she started, pulled away from Shikamaru, slid out of his arms, and chucked him onto his bed. Shika shook himself a bit to regain his bearings and looked up to see Tayuya slowly removing her sweater and throwing it over her shoulder. She then slowly swayed to an unknown beat as she removed her shirt revealing her firm breasts. Shikamaru, relying on an extra second or two to pull his mind back together, could only sit and watch now. Tayuya undid her belt and threw it over her other shoulder, keeping up the slow beat. To anyone not mesmerized by cleavage, they would realize that the beat seemed like Linkin Park's "What I've Done" at half speed, so Shika was still oblivious as he stared at her tits.

Tayuya turned slowly around and then began to remove her pants as she swayed. After she revealed her round, tight ass, her hands left her waistband and let her motion carry them the rest of the way down. Her hands rose up to her head and removed her hat. She then turned around, bearing it all to the shadow Nin, and bent down to the bed board. She crawled up to him, gliding slowly between his legs, headed directly to the hardness barely contained by his pants. Shika unzipped his chunin vest and slid off his vest and jacket, both at once, and sat up to meet the red headed succubus. She glided up to his face with a seductive smile gave him a quick kiss, "I'm glad to see you've come around." Shikamaru started kissing her neck and let his lips glide down her neck to her collar bone and down the valley of her breasts. He stroked the side of her orbs as his mouth worked its way to her right nipple. Shika lightly sucked and nibbled her right nipple as his hand worked over her left. His right hand trailed down her body until he came upon her nether lips and began stroking her. As her breathing began to hitch, Shika slid a finger into her vagina. He slowly added another finger into her, gliding them into and out of her. After a minute or so of putting her breasts through delicious paces, he switched his mouth to her other breast and switched the positions of his right and left hands, adding a third finger in the process. While Tayuya enjoyed the raven headed Nin pleasuring her chest and pussy, she wanted more. She lightly pushed Shika down to the bed and brought her legs around so she could face his groin.

Tayuya looked at the bulge in Shika's pants, pulled down his zipper, and removed his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. She took his rigid cock in her ands and deliberately stroked it. Shika close his eyes briefly in response, but when he opened them, he had an idea. He moved closer to Tayuya's moist cunt hovering over his face. He took a long, slow lick over her pussy lips. Tayuya gave a quiet moan, and then she had a glint in her eye as if a challenge had been sent. She then brought her tongue up and down his shaft, going over every square inch. Shikamaru then parted her nether lips and licked around the entrance to her innermost place, then swiftly sliding his tongue into her vagina. He slid his appendage around her, caressing her inner walls and enjoying the taste her natural lubrication. Tayuya let out a quiet moan. She then kissed the tip of his dick and slid her mouth down and over it. She wrapped her tongue around his thick member and bobbed her head over it, sucking lightly but building strength. Shikamaru moaned into Tayuya's center, sending shivers down her spine. Shika continued his oral stimulation and also began to use his thumb to stroke her clit. As they continued to go down on each other, the pressure was quickly building inside both of them. Soon, Tayuya had reached her limit, not accustomed to being on the receiving end of oral sex, and came, letting her juices flow. This caused Tayuya to scream, her mouth still being around Shikamaru's cock. The pleasurable vibrations pushed the shadow user over the edge and he fired a load of hot cum directly into Tayuya's mouth. They both swallowed all of what the other had given them.

The succubus formerly of the sound was shocked to see that Shika was still hard. "A lot of stamina. Perfect." She then brought herself up and around, her pussy hovering over his shaft. She then quickly dropped onto his dick, it going as deep as possible inside her. Shika immediately moaned at the tightness of her. Tayuya slowly rose up until only the head of his shaft was still inside her and then dropped completely down again. She continued to do this, speeding up every time, until she was riding him at full speed. Shikamaru was feeling the greatest pleasure he had ever had, and Tayuya was very much enjoying herself too. The shadow Nin suddenly sat up, clasped Tayuya around the waist, spun her around until she was underneath him, and began to fuck her all without breaking the rhythm. She then striped off his mesh shirt and began kissing around his chest. She worked up to his neck but Shika lightly moved her down and started mouthing over her tits again. He then, to change up the penetration angle, grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders. Feeling him jack hammering even further into her, Tayuya began to loudly moan. Getting an idea, Shika let one of Tayuya's legs down from his shoulders and straddled it. Tayuya continued her erotic moaning while Shika drove into her cunt until he started hitting the very deepest part of her. His hand went to her stomach to steady her, but soon began to move south. It was then Tayuya reached her limit and came onto Shika's dick, Shika cumming inside her not long after.

Shikamaru pulled out of Tayuya, her heavy breath hitching as his cock left her pussy. Tayuya turned around, crawled up to Shika, and started kissing his neck again saying, "One more?" He simply smirked and flipped her over, stroking his fingers across her vagina. "No, Shika. Not there," Tayuya said arching her back up and spreading her ass cheeks wide, "In here." Taking the invitation, Shikamaru placed his hands over hers, and slowly entered her asshole. Shika gasped at her tightness as he buried himself inside her to the hilt. He slowly began to thrust, both of them savoring the delicious friction. His speed steadily increased, both of them eager for more. Suddenly, Tayuya regain the control of the situation she lost a long time ago when she upended herself, driving Shika onto his back, and rode him reverse cowgirl. Anal sex was one of Tayuya's favorite past times, and she intended to make the most of it after her long wait for it. It was going to be a long night.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Teyashi: Yes, I actually wrote it after almost half a year of teasing it. Where do I go after this, you ask? Fluff, Plot, more Citrus, who knows! But the story is not over yet!


End file.
